


Panna

by Kalifa100



Series: The Spirit's Champions [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, be prepared for feels, warning: this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: Panna, the Spirit of the Wind, never chose anyone again in fear of losing them too soon, instead blessing the new residents of the Northern Air Temple.
Relationships: Agni/Nakano, Guiyang & Panna, La/Tui (Avatar)
Series: The Spirit's Champions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Panna

Panna was tired, oh so tired. Of this war, of this death, of this emptiness inside him.

Ever since the death of his people, he had been tired. Very few survived to see the night fall. He was so tired he didn’t even speak at the Council of Six. Just nodded meekly.

He glided along his winds, much too vast for his liking. He was searching. As well as he could.

He wasn’t always this tired. There once was a time where his people were free and plentiful. 

That time is long past gone.

He searched far and wide but could not find a suitable candidate. 

To be honest, he was scared of losing his Champion far too early, like his people. He could not bear the weight of another death on his shoulders. Not after his last one (though he isn’t really dead… yet).

So, spying the rickety gliders in the closet and the new arrivals, Panna blessed the entire troupe living in his Northern Air Temple, especially the leader’s son.

When he returned, his Aunty Naki looked at his tired eyes and instantly understood. She placed a cold hand to his head and created a peace-filled mindscape for him. 

And he slept.

* * *

_ Thirteen years later _

Panna looked at his shocked Uncle Agni, angry Uncle La, hysterical Aunty Tui, steaming sister, and tearful Aunty Naki, and promptly left to shed his tears in private.

* * *

_ Three Years Later _

All the way down in the icy cold waters of Uncle La’s territory, an iceberg cracks, and for the first time in under one hundred years…

Panna smiled.


End file.
